In the construction of ships, it is customary to suspend light fixtures and other items of equipment from the deck above, or other supporting surface, so that the fixture or other item is positioned in the area desired. In the past, the arrangements for supporting light fixtures or other items of equipment have been expensive, difficult to install and unduly complex. Installation has been time consuming and costly. Adjustment of the support has not been possible.
The long-accepted way of securing light fixtures has involved a very time consuming procedure in which pipe supports are welded to a deck. This takes around one-half hour per light fixture to complete. It has been proposed to provide a threaded connection to allow a more rapid attachment. However, this has required rotation of the entire light fixture which is impossible for a light fixture of any appreciable length within the confines of narrow spaces found in both naval and commercial ships.